The present invention is directed generally to a physical fitness device and, more specifically, to a device which provides for weight training and toning.
A wide variety of physical fitness apparatus is available for enabling individuals to develop and/or tone muscles. Most exercise devices are designed for a specific group of muscles. For those individuals who wish to develop or tone all muscle groups they must use several of these devices or machines. Since the total cost for all of the machines required for complete training program is prohibitive for most individuals, they must join a physical fitness center, club, or gym which employs a full set of such devices or machines. Although the cost of joining a physical fitness center is considerably less than the cost of the machines, it is still substantial. The individual must also travel to and from the exercise facility. This makes it difficult for a person to fit the travel and exercise time into his or her daily schedule. In addition, the exercise period must be within the hours that the exercise facility is open. Finally, the individual must compete with other individuals at the facility for the opportunity to use specific machines.
Some exercise devices have been promoted as being able to provide universal or multiple muscle group training. The devices which claim to provide multiple training capabilities are generally expensive, cumbersome and complicated to adjust for the different types of exercises which can be performed on the device. Devices which are relatively simple and easy to use also tend to be limited in the types of exercises which can be performed with such devices.
Many individuals prefer to use "free weights" for toning and weight training. Training with free weights can be performed with a bar or bars, weight plates, a bar stand, and a bench. "Free weight" equipment is affordable for most individuals, is simple, easy to use and can be used in the home. Storage of "free weight" equipment is still a problem and is somewhat inconvenient to move from a storage area to an exercise area. As a result, "free weight" equipment is usually regulated to the basement or garage and, to some degree, represents an inconvenience. Currently available typical "free weight" equipment is quite difficult to deal with for most women and elderly individuals. Also, most women do not like to spend time in garages or basements for any activity, particularly exercising. Finally, women do not find traditional "free weight" equipment to be attractive, particularly if it is to be deployed in a family room or other comparable space in the home. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art weight training and toning devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a weight training and toning device which is versatile and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a weight training and toning device which combines traditional free weight equipment with machine technology and which can be moved easily to and from a storage location and an exercise location.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a weight training and toning device which is compact and attractive.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a barbell assembly which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of weight training and toning device which is relatively inexpensive and capable of a long life of useful service.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a weight training and toning device which is particularly adapted for use by women.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a weight training and storage device, which includes a compact and conveniently accessible storage rack for weight plates.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in a combination of parts set forth in the specification covered by the claims appended hereto.